PECaD's Administrative Core will provide leadership for our Center's overall strategic plan, and scientific leadership and oversight to assure that all activities are grounded in community-based participatory research (CBPR) approaches and principles. The Core will provide scientific oversight and program evaluation to ensure quality and productivity of our three Center programs (i.e. Research, Community Outreach and Training), as well as logistic/administrative support for the three programs. The Core will provide overall monitoring and planning for the advancement and growth of our network of community partnerships, logistic support for trans-CNP collaborations and interactions with NCI, and planning and logistical support for securing additional funds for the Research, Community Outreach and Training Programs. The following diagram illustrates the organization of PECaD and overarching collaborative responsibilities with NCI and other CNP Centers.